Cuatro Manos son Mejores que Dos
by F. Val
Summary: Tashigi decide que un juego de un solo jugador puede ser entretenido, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo bien, o al menos como ella quisiera. Pero Smoker, como buen caballero que es, se ofrece a enseñarle la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. ADVERTENCIA LEMON.


**One Piece no me pertenece, es de Eiichiro Oda-Sama :3**

**Advertencia: LEMON.**

**Puede contener OoC y palabras ofensivas.**

**SMOKERxTASHIGI.**

* * *

No estaba acostumbrada a eso, de hecho, era la tercera vez que lo intentaba y le resultaba torpe y poco satisfactorio. Desde que tenía uso de razón no había tenido la necesidad de algo así. Puso su mano justo en el lugar causante de todo su padecimiento, tratando de frotar a un ritmo que le permitiera liberarse para poder pensar una vez más como una persona cuerda. Su oficina estaba cerrada con seguro, las cortinas corridas, la luz apagada y ella estaba echada sobre el sofá, con la parte inferior de su cuerpo sin prenda alguna, si los demás se enteraban que la capitana, cariñosamente llamada Tashigi-chan, se encerraba en su despacho para llevar a cabo semejantes actos impúdicos, se armaría el mayor escándalo de la Era Pirata. Pero sobre todo, no quería que se enterara "él", su protector, cuyo rostro era el que se imaginaba en ése momento, cuyas manos eran las que, en su mente, recorrían lo que con las propias ella tocaba y acariciaba con cierta sensación de sucia culpa, ésta sin mermar las ansias de la capitana. Se imaginaba a Smoker-san, tocándola, lenta y cadenciosamente, separando los labios sonrojados para luego hacer la continua y acompasada fricción en el botón diseñado exclusivamente para el placer. Cerró los ojos, intensificando la sensación de su bajo vientre al expandirse, hincharse y calentarse, si bien era cierto que no tenía demasiada experiencia en auto-complacerse, no podía evitarlo, Smoker-san despertaba esa necesidad, antes satisfecha por los hombres con los que había estado, evitándole así el trabajo en solitario. No se atrevía a intentar algo con su superior, una iniciativa por parte de ella hubiera tenido por consecuencia un despido de la marina, al menos era lo que ella pensaba. Continuó tocándose con fruición, en su imaginación Smoker besaba y lamía sus muslos, acercando peligrosamente la boca a su centro mientras que, al mismo tiempo, introducía con deliberada lentitud dos dedos en su canal femenino. Gimió. Un poco fuerte fue el sonido emitido por ella, pero no le importó, no había nadie cerca por todo el pasillo, estaba totalmente concentrada en el falo de proporciones extraordinarias que había conjurado en su mente, perteneciente a su Smoker-san imaginado. El hombre en su cabeza se encontraba ahora, completamente desnudo, arrodillado entre sus piernas, muy abiertas, dispuesto a penetrar y embestir sin piedad.

-Smoker-san -dijo en voz alta, como un rezo al dios de la lubricidad.

-Dime ¿necesitas que te ayude? -Dijo una voz grave del otro lado de la habitación.

Sobresaltada, trató de cubrir su intimidad como pudo y buscó la fuente de la voz. Era él, sentado cómodamente en la silla tras su escritorio, observándola con ojos brillantes, Dios sabe desde cuándo. Aún más impresionada vio cómo el brazo de su superior subía y bajaba lentamente, estaba masturbándose mientras ella ofrecía, sin saberlo, un espectáculo sólo para sus ojos.

-Continúa, no voy a detenerte, al contrario, pregunté si necesitabas ayuda, no parece que tengas mucha práctica, es más, como me parece que el protagonista de tu creativa historia soy yo lo justo es que te eche una mano.

Se levantó guardando su "arma" sin que la atónita Tashigi pudiera verla y se arrodilló a su lado para luego separar las piernas de su subordinada, quien, reacia a colaborar, se resistía inútilmente a ser expuesta de nuevo.

-¡No! Basta, está mal -Dijo ella forcejeando con su superior.

El marine tomó la mano izquierda de la capitana y la hizo deslizarse de arriba abajo por su sexo, haciéndola gemir involuntariamente, la capitana abrió aún más las piernas deseando que esa lección no acabara, buscó con los ojos a Smoker-san y lo hizo inclinarse para que la besara en la boca. La lengua del peliblanco fue lo primero que sintió, jugueteando con ella mientras sus manos se movían aún más rápido ahora.

-Muéstrame qué te estaba haciendo yo antes de que te interrumpiera, no me tengas pudor, Tashigi, quiero saber qué cosas recrea tu mente para ponerte de esta manera.

La capitana, no sin cierto rubor en sus mejillas tomó la mano de su protector y flexionó sus dedos dejando el índice y el medio erguidos, y llevándolos a su sexo se los introdujo ella misma justo cómo el Smoker-san de su imaginación había hecho momentos atrás. El Smoker-san verdadero, captando el gesto, comenzó a penetrar a la capitana rápida y acompasadamente, arrancando de ella gemidos amortiguados de excitación.

-¿Sólo eso hacía, Tashigi? Qué aburrido soy en tus sueños, no me sorprende que tuvieras que entretenerte tu sola.

-También... c-con la boca y con... ahh... tu jutte, Smoker-san -Contestó ella dando botes al mismo ritmo de los dedos que tenía dentro de sí.

Smoker sonrió ante la dulce confesión de su subordinada y se volvió a donde había apoyado su arma, parecido a una barra de metal roma en el extremo, lo suficientemente grueso cómo para entender porqué Tashigi había fantaseado con el.

-Necesito que lo mojes, Tashigui -pidió Smoker sin sacar los dedos de la caliente y húmeda cueva de la capitana. Acercó el jutte a los labios de la chica y sin esperar a que respondiera un "no" o un "sí" se lo metió en la boca moviéndolo dentro y fuera, simulando una felación. Aumentó el ritmo de ambas manos para que su pequeña capitana gozara con sus acciones antes de romper con los dientes los botones de su blusa, liberando así los grandes pechos que precariamente eran cubiertos por un bonito sostén de encaje blanco. Miró en dirección a su pecho, descubriendo con satisfacción que se abría por delante. "Muy coqueto", pensó sonriendo. Sacó los dedos de la vagina de Tashigui para desabrochar la prenda interior y meter el arma donde antes había estado jugando su mano.

La chica ahogó un gritito cuando Smoker haciendo caso omiso a sus plañidos de protesta aumentó el ritmo de su brazo, provocando leves punzadas de dolor y aún mayores oleadas de placer para la capitana, No pudiendo aguantar una vista cómo esa sin hacer algo con ella, Smoker se inclinó aún más y procedió a chupar y morder los senos que tan deliciosamente botaban para él en el terso pecho de la mujer. Tashigi ya no gemía o se quejaba, ahora repetía el nombre de Smoker como tributo por las deliciosas sensaciones que éste estaba provocando en ella. La mujer desvió la vista hacia abajo para mirar las acciones de su superior y se dio cuenta de que Smoker-san volvía a masturbarse con la mano libre. Pensó que debería hacer algo por él ya que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo mientras que ella sólo disfrutaba y con la cara más escarlata que hubiera sentido poner antes, Tashigi apartó a Smoker de sí e hizo que se sentara en el sillón y, arrodillándose frente a él, tomó el fantástico miembro del peliblanco y comenzó a trabajarlo con las manos. Él tocaba sus pechos de vez en cuando y gruñía de satisfacción cuando ambas manos de la capitana subían y bajaban por toda su longitud, no satisfeho con ello, tomó a su subordinada por el cabello fuertemente e hizo que se introdujera el falo en la boca, moviendo la cabeza de ella como si de un juguete se tratara. Tashigi, procuraba no vomitar cuando el glande tocaba tan atrás en su garganta y aguantaba como podía el tamaño de la erección de su tan deseado Smoker-san, muerta de vergüenza también por su propia falta de control, lamía desde dentro de su boca todo lo largo del pene que podía acunar en ella. La cabeza le dolía por el agarre en su cabello y sus labios comenzaron a entumecerse, pero no le importaba, era un castigo delicioso, le daba placer a Smoker-san y eso la encantaba. Smoker sacó de imrpoviso y con violencia el miembro de la boca de la chica sin darle tiempo a chupar la saliva que se había acumulado y haciendo que se regara por todo el pene y por el mentón de ella.

Mojada, lagrimosa y sonrojada, así la observó Smoker por un instante, le gustaba aquello, que rogara por él con la mirada, que lo complaciera, la besó levemente en los labios para colocarla de nuevo en el sofá, le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y comenzó a lamer el sexo de la capitana. Qué bien sabía para él ese salado e hinchado rincón de ella, lo excitaba muchísimo y quería estar dentro de una vez, pero quería esperar a que se excitara tanto que le rogara para que le metiera el pene con rudeza y salvajismo. Continuó con su deleite, lamiendo las zonas sensibles a un ritmo rápido sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, lamió su clítoris, lo mordió, lo aprisionó entre sus labios y lo succionó con fuerza, dando cómo resultado los largos y agudos gemidos de parte de ella, metió el dedo medio y lo movió hacia arriba, flexionándolo cómo si estuviera llamándola con él, se lo sacó y lo introdujo en el ano, que se contrajo al sentir la intrusión ajena y no conocida, aún así relajándose más tarde al reconocer el placer detrás del leve dolor. Ahora Tashigi era sólo gemidos, rebotes, frases inconclusas y fluidos, comenzó a temblar y contraerse, respirando aún más profundamente que antes, el momento estaba cerca y Smoker quería reservarlo para sí, así que sacó su dedo y paró la actividad de su lengua de inmediato, un quejido lastimero de protesta y frustración llegó a sus oídos y se irguió para bajarse los pantalones y arrodillarse justo entre las piernas muy abiertas de la capitana.

-Tashigi -dijo con voz ronca -¿qué más hacía yo en tu fantasía? Dímelo con detalle.

-Smoker-san me metía su... ahh -gimió ella al sentir la lengua de Smoker pasando muy lentamente por su pezón.

-¿Qué te metía, Tashigi? Dilo. -Ordenaba antes de morder fuertemente.

-Smoker-san me... metía su p-pene.

-¿Cómo? -Su voz sonaba cada vez más baja y amenazadora.

-Muy fuerte y rápido, me gustaba mucho, se sentía... rico. -La capitana se sonrojó de nuevo.

Smoker sonrió con sorna al escuchar esto. Introdujo su falo suavemente, ella estaba muy mojada, se sentía en el cielo, resbalaba y era muy, muy caliente, y esponjosa.

-¿Cómo lo quieres, Tashigi? -Dijo él metiéndolo hasta la base y empujando todavía más.

-Hazlo fuerte, Smoker-san, y rápido, no me tengas pudor.

La sonrisa de Smoker se ensanchó, eran esas las exactas palabras que él le había dedicado. Se preparó para embestir y retiró su miembro hasta la entrada de la capitana, empujó fuerte, sintió las puertas del útero vibrar y escuchó a su pequeña capitana gritar un delicioso "otra vez, Smoker-san". Repitió el ataque, seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que la chica se acopló al ritmo y prosiguió a mover sus caderas ella también, cómo por fuerza magnética, el vaivén era continuo, salvaje. Él tomaba las caderas de la mujer para impulsarse más hacia adelante, con bestial furia. Ella repetía el nombre del marine sin pudor o vergüenza alguna, le pedía más cada vez. Él tomaba los senos de ella y los apretaba cada uno a un lado de su cara, perdiéndose en su tamaño y forma, mientras sus embestidas no mermaban. Ella abría las piernas cada vez más para sentirlo en toda su extensión y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, sus dientes mordían su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero ningún dolor tenía cabida en ella, sólo placer, puro y fantástico placer, sagrado y condenado al mismo tiempo. Y por fin el gran final; oyó llegar el éxtasis, llamando a su puerta, no quería abandonarse, no aún, temía la brevedad del momento, la expulsión del Edén, quería alargar su placer, pero era imposible, el hombre dentro de ella sabía lo que hacía, al parecer la conocía bien, intuía lo que le gustaba y lo llevaba a cabo a la perfección, llenándola, friccionando sus paredes internas amenazando con romperla de un momento a otro. Smoker aumentó el ritmo.

"¡Kami-Sama! Arigatou", pensaba. Un exquisito tirón bajó por su espalda, alojándose en sus caderas para comprimirla, exprimirla, presionarla y luego descomponerla en millones de pedazos que explotaban, Smoker apoyó la mano en el vientre de la chica y lo apretó, haciendo que lo últimos vestigios del orgasmo recorrieran todo el cuerpo, viajando y debilitando a la vez, confundiendo su mente y nublando su vista. Smoker-san, al sentir las contracciones orgásmicas de la capitana no pudo evitar su derrota próxima, sacó de inmediato su grueso y largo falo y descargó sobre el vientre de la chica, bañando su torso con las gotas de su simiente, caliente y espesa.

Se acurrucó con ella en el sofá, evitando que se cayera debido a su consecuente debilidad, limpiando con un pañuelo los restos de su disparo sobre el cuerpo tan femenino que adoraba.

-Smoker-san.

.¿Hm? -Gruñó él, ya había anochecido y se sentía cansado, lo había puesto a trabajar mucho.

-Eres mejor que en mis fantasías.

"Y tú mucho más que en mis sueños, Tashigi." Pensó el peliblanco sonriendole a la chica.

** Espero que les haya gustado jejeje, soy un poco novata en eso del Lemon, así que paciencia por favor :-P Esta pareja inspira mucho para juntarla, ya saben n_n me gusta mucho, es de mis favoritas en One Piece. Por cierto, si alguno sabe cómo puedo conseguir un beta reader, por favor, dígamelo en los reviews o con un P. M., llevo bastante tiempo en fanfiction y aun no tengo uno. ¿Será que soy muy lela? :-/ hm, ¿quién sabe? Cuídense, y mucho juicio.**

** Post: Me encantaría hacer un ZoRo, jijijiji lo voy a hacer (°_°)/**


End file.
